Elerossë Tinehtelë: The Broken Fellowship
by CarmenMalfoy15
Summary: after the war harry is hit in the back with a "killing curse" then he is transported to valor where he is deemed "the one" and is sent to help the fellowship in their quest.


**Heyy guys im back. I got the idea for the name from Jedi Master Albus. Any ways thank you if you reviewed. You guys are awesome and the reviews always either help me or make me laugh. And if you laughed at the end of chapter 4 that's good. I was aiming to make you guys laugh. So here it is; the sequel to Elerossë Tinehtelë. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Sadly this belongs to J.K and J.R.R not me. I'm just messing around with it.**

**Elerossë Tinehtelë: The Broken Fellowship**

**Chapter 1**

**Emyn Muil**

_***dream***_

"_**You cannot pass!" Gandalf yells.**_

"_**Gandalf!" frodo screams in panic. **_

"_**I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! Go back to the Shadow. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" Gandalf yells holding his staff and sword. The Balrog slashes at Gandalf with its sword of flame. Gandalf blocks with glamdring a ringing clash and the balrog's sword shatters into molten fragments. **_

"_**You shall not pass!" Gandalf yells at the top of his lungs. The Balrog places one foot on the bridge. Gandalf cries aloud as he summons the last reserves of his strength. He thumps the bridge with his staff. A blinding sheet of white flame appears and the staff shatters and the bridge breaks underneath the balrog's feet. The stone bridge drops away into the gulf. For a second the beast remains poised in air, then it plunges downward. For a moment relief floods frodo's face. Gandalf remains trembling on the lip of the broken bridge. As the Balrog falls he lashes out with his whip of fire. The thongs of the whip lash and curl around Gandalf's knees, dragging him over the brink. Gandalf just manages to hold on with the tips of his fingers.**_

"_**Gandalf!" frodo screams desperately.**_

"_**Fly, you fools!" Gandalf shouts fiercely. **_

"_**No!" frodo yelled. Gandalf lets go and falls away, following the Balrog into the bottomless abyss.**_

"_**Gandalf!" frodo screams. **_

_** Gandalf snatches glamdring as he plummets head-first after the Balrog. Gandalf alights on the balrog's neck and stabs glamdring deep into it. The Balrog swipes at Gandalf several times. After several swipes he gets Gandalf in his grasp. The Balrog bounces of the close walls and Gandalf falls freely again. Gandalf grabs ahold of the demon's horn as the plunge, the Balrog bounces off the walls as Gandalf prepares to drive glamdring into its head. At the uttermost foundations beneath the deepest delvings of the dwarves, Gandalf and the Balrog emerge like a small ball of fire high above an enormous body of water in a cavern without measure. Gandalf's eyes widen as they crash into the water below. **_

_***end dream***_

"Gandalf!" frodo cries out. Sam sits up as harry gives frodo a one armed hug.

"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asks looking between the two of them.

"Nothing. Just a dream." He whispers staring it the darkness around him.

Later in the day as they begin to move a heavy fog lay over the rocky landscape of Emyn Muil. Harry climbs down the rock face first and then motions for the others two to follow him.

"Can you see the bottom?" Sam asks softly.

"No! Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going!" frodo says looking down. It seems to be an endless abyss below them he can't even see harry standing below them. Sam clinging to the rope nods and keeps going. As Sam continues he loses his footing and a small box falls from his pocket. He grabs at trying to catch it.

"Catch it! Grab it, Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouts. Frodo looks up; the box bounces down the rock. Frodo tries to catches it but doesn't.

"Ow!" shouts harry from, Sam quickly climbs downward and walks away from the rope.

"Bogs and rope, and goodness knows what. It ain't natural, none of it." Sam says. Harry flips the box over in his hands studying it.

"What's in this?" frodo ask.

"Nothing. Just a bit of seasoning. I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or something." Sam says looking at frodo with the greatest of honesty. Harry smiles as frodo looks at Sam with incredulously.

"Roast chicken?!" frodo says, Sam just shrugs.

"You never know." Sam says. Frodo laughs and shakes his head.

'Sam. My dear Sam." He says fondly, laughing as he carefully lifts the lid of the box open.

"It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire." Sam says happily. Harry looks at them wondering what the shire is like. _**'One day when this is over and if I make it I'll go see the shire. It sounds rather lovely.'**_ Harry thought.

"It is special. It's a little bit of home. We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down." Frodo says looking up as he hands the box back to sam.

"Who's gonna to follow us down here, Mr. Frodo? It's a shame, really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope. Well, there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry." Sam says. He gives the rope a hard tug. The rope unties itself and lands at Sam's feet.

"Real Elvish rope." Harry said smiling. Sam looks briefly at the bit he is still holding, and then at the summit far above.

"Mordor. The one place in Middle-earth we don't want to see any closer. And the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get." Sam says making harry laugh softly.

"Sometimes I hate life. Sometimes I hate life's sense of humor." Harry said stareing at Mordor.

"Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way." Sam says softly.

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam ... but they did." Frodo says sadly. Suddenly, Frodo gasps.

**From deep within Mordor the blazing eye of Sauron looks directly upon him from high atop the tower of Barad-dur **

Frodo shudders and turns away from the sight. He sits, panting.

"Mr. Frodo? It's the Ring, isn't it?" Sam asks worry clear in his eyes.

"It's getting heavier." Frodo whispers. Harry sits down and hands him a bottle of water.

"What food have we got left?" frodo ask.

"Let me see. Oh yes, lovely. Lembas bread. And look! More Lembas bread." Sam said breaking it into three pieces and passing them out.

"I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this elvish stuff, it's not bad." Sam said.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?" frodo ask smiling. Sam smiles back, glances at his bread, as if considering another bite, and then looks ominously off into the distance. His expression drops.

"Those rain clouds might." Sam says.

Later that night frodo, Sam and harry sit huddled together. The rain slips of the shield that harry created but none of them can sleep. Frodo looks up and sees a hand resting on the peak of the Clift he blinks and looks again. The hand is gone; frodo shakes his hand and blames it on the lack of sleep. Frodo, Sam and harry climb over the rocks.

"This looks strangely familiar." Sam says.

"It's because we've been here before. We're going in circles." Frodo says experatedly, harry smiles grimly.

"What's that horrid stink? I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?" Sam asks.

"Yes. I can smell it. We're not alone" frodo whispers.

A dark, spidery shape appears on top of the cliff and makes its way down to the slumbering hobbits. It doesn't notice a pale cloaked figure watching it. Ready to defend the sleeping hobbits if needed. The emaciated creature is dressed only in a tattered loincloth, and appears mostly human in appearance. Its frame is quite thin, but its hands, feet, and eyes are oversized. What hair remains is thin and falls where it may about its shoulders. It descends the rock face upside down like an insect. This is Gollum. He speaks in an ancient, gravelly voice.

"The thieves. The thieves. The filthy little thieves. Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us. My precious. Curse them, we hates them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it!" Gollum whispers.

As he reaches out to snatch his prize the hobbits spring up and snatch Gollum off the side of the rock. Amidst the struggles Gollum wriggles loose and throws them both away from him. As frodo falls back the ring comes out of his shirt. Gollum recovers and leaps for it. As he does harry steps in and slips his sword out before Gollum can get the ring Harry's sword is against his neck.

"you hurt frodo, I'll kill you. You try to get the ring again I'll kill you. You lead us to Mordor and I won't kill you. Your choice." Harry whispers softly. Gollum freezes and then nods.

"I will lead you there in the morning." He says backing away from the sword. Harry nods and puts the sword away. The next morning Gollum is sitting on a rock.

"Hurry hobbits, hurry. This way to Mordor." Gollum says excitedly.

AN: im done for now


End file.
